creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Twin
It was a warm spring day, and I was on my way to school when I spotted someone looking at me. For some reason, it looked like me but pale; really pale, he was skinny, and his clothes were a mess. I thought it was my imagination since I didn't sleep well. You know, I suffer from Insomnia. It all started when my sister was raped, while she was babysitting me. The scene scarred me my whole life, and it caused my sister to commit suicide. I remember when I found my sister hanged, I fainted, causing me to go into a semi-coma. All I remember, is that someone else was with me. After the horrific events, my parents became overprotective, always had my clothes. I was home schooled, until I turned sixteen. My dad argued with my mom, saying I was too old to be babysat. I couldn't disagree that I was happy with the news. My mom handed me a cellphone, you know, so I could call her, if something happened to me. I was in algebra, and since my teacher, Mr. Herrera sometimes falls asleep, my friends and I started talking. When l looked outside, that same person was watching me through the window. So I decided to close the shades. The same thing happened in the rest of my classes. The same freak stalking me every time. In gym, I was playing football when I saw IT again, I decided to follow him, like Alice chasing the bunny. I was expecting him to disappear but no, it was like he wanted me to follow him. I was going further and further but Juliet Evans, stopped me, and told me to head back. I was in art, painting a picture of my sister, Liz, when I saw IT again. With anger, l closed the shades. My teacher yelled at me since she was painting a picture of the park, so l had to open them. To my luck, the person disappeared, l went back to my painting when I saw my face or his! It was painted with blood. l couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!" I screamed, getting the attention of everyone. Ms. Magally sent me to the school counselor, so I could tell her what the hell was wrong with me. I was in Mrs. Romeo's office, a good looking woman around her early thirties. While I was talking with her, I saw IT again, in her mirror. I grabbed her souvenir from Florida and shattered the hideous mirror that contained the face of the person. They sent me to a hospital, where I would be visited by a psychiatric. The smell of old people was unbearable. I decided to turn on the TV. IT'S face was in there, I changed the channel but his face was everywhere. The walls, the bed, EVERYWHERE. I went crazy. I couldn't take it any longer, when he appeared and grabbed my neck, I could feel his nails stabbing me. I grabbed a pencil and stabbed him, I heard him whine but I kept hitting him, with anger he twisted my arm and broke it, I hit him between the legs and fled, scared of death, he followed me I ran everywhere but he still found me, and pushed me downstairs, I grabbed him and fell with him, he was stunned, so I made my move and snapped his neck. I saw his face, he had my eyes, my nose, my mouth, I was him or he was me. There was a note in his sweater. " To Our Dearest Son, Calvin, We're sorry we couldn't be with you, and enjoy your memorable moments, but your twin brother Elie, had many problems, we couldn't pay the bills and we were losing money, I hope you understand the reason why we put you in that orphanage. '' With Love, '' '' Amber and David."'' I had a Twin brother, and my parents never told me. I started crying uncontrollably. The next I found out how, Calvin lived, he was adopted by drug dealers, he was always getting beat up, drugged and was being exposed to the real world while I was living the life, the Christmas with my family. He never knew how to be a kid. The next day, I found myself in a cold isolated place. I saw Calvin in my parent's bedroom, he was holding a knife, and saw how he was violently murdering my parents, and I was covering my ears, to block out their screams. I realized it was a nightmare, and checked on my parents. They were fine, I went back to bed and laid in there when I saw Calvin next to me. Maybe you have a twin too, but you didn't know they existed, maybe they're right there next to you, or behind you, maybe they're by your window. Category:Mental Illness Category:Places